Talk:Gentle Fist
Question can't someone train themselves to send chakra through their palms and use it to damage the heart? everyone knows where the heart is so can't someone outside of the hyuga clan damage it with chakra control training alone? -- (talk) 19:44, December 31, 2009 (UTC) No, the point of Gentle Fist is to attack the chakra points, not the organs, and damaging the chakra points around these organs is what causes the damage. And since Byakugan is required to see the chakra points, that leaves the conclusion that no not anyone can learn it. -Perschbacher :Actually the basic point of Gentle Fist IS to target the organs. Skilled practicioners (i.e. Neji) can take it further and attack the chakra points. So, yes a regular person can use Gentle Fist. ::No, Gentle Fist basic useage is to target the chakra network..to damage it and the organ's it's associated with. A skilled Juuken user probably knows where to attack someone's chakra network to damage their heart. A normal person cannot see the chakra network, so no, they can't use Gentle Fist. --Alexdhamp (talk) 22:47, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Fiighting style I think we could add these two paragraphs to the gentil fist page. They come from the fighting style page and I thing they complement well this article. ¨Another example of a fighting style is the Taijutsu style known as Gentle Fist, which is a both an 'Internal' style and a 'Soft' style martial art: An 'Internal' martial arts style is a fighting style which is characterized by its emphasis on the use of the practitioner's mind to coordinate the leverage of the relaxed body, (as opposed to the use of brute strength,) and the internal development, circulation, and expression of their chakra. A practitioner of a internal style understands that an opponent is only as strong as their weakest joint. Training regimes for internal styles include meditation and exercising control over their internal chakra flow. A 'Soft' martial arts style is a fighting style is characterized by its approach by receiving the aggressor's force and momentum and turning it against him by leading the attack in another direction. In these styles, the user seeks to turn their opponents own strength against them, to bring them off-balance, diffusing the energy of the incoming attack, and, in the case of the Gentle Fist, to take them down from the inside. A 'soft' style is less about ones physical strength and more about ones internal power, in the case of of a Gentle Fist practitioner, its the user's superior chakra control and precision that brings success. This fighting style emphasizes control and defense.¨ Neji uchiha (talk) 06:46, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Parent jutsu Since this is the most basic thing the Byakugan allows, should we consider it a parent technique to the other Byakugan techniques, similar to what we do with Destruction Bug Host Technique? Omnibender - Talk - 21:28, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think the Byakugan is actually necessary for the Gentle Fist style. It just makes it a lot more easy. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:37, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, I meant listing Gentle Fist as a parent jutsu to other Gentle Fist techniques, for example Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms and Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm. Omnibender - Talk - 22:44, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, well, in that case, yeah of course. It wasn't already? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:53, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, it wasn't. Omnibender - Talk - 22:54, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Gentle Fist Style Wouldn't "Gentle Fist Art" or "Art of Gentle Fist" more litera translation of "Jūkenpō"?--LeafShinobi (talk) 11:44, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :That would bring it in line with our translations of ninpō and senpō. 'Art' does come closer to the meaning of 法. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:38, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::So should we change it? OK, if no one has something against it, I will change it to "Gentle Fist Art".--LeafShinobi (talk) 14:53, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :OK, I changed it.--LeafShinobi (talk) 18:35, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Gentle Fist Style When is it called like that except of Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms and Gentle Fist Style One Blow Body?--LeafShinobi (talk) 21:15, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Dim Mak? Could the Gentle Fist techniques have anything to do with the martial art Dim Mak or is it based off it? (talk) 06:59, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :It certainly is related to it. What you call a martial art is really nothing more than a simple concept: the using of acupuncture points in attacks, sometimes leading to instant death. is generally called in Chinese; a word that translates to tenketsu in Japanese. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:38, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say it's probably a combination of Dim Mak and Baguazhang(Eight Trigrams Palm). --Alexdhamp (talk) 22:54, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hyūga Elder In Neji Chronicles we can briefly see him when fightibg Oto Ninja but can we assume that he can use Gentle Fist?--LeafShinobi (talk) 21:32, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Honestly I believe this wouldn't be a stretch but we never saw him using it so it's still an assumption but i'd be all for adding him though. --Cerez™☺ 23:36, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Edit The Gentle Fist style is sending chakra into the body of your opponent to attack the chakra network, subsequently injuring surrounding internal organs due to their close proximity. I changed it because this article defined striking the tenketsu as the Gentle Fist style, which is untrue; that is merely a variation of the Gentle Fist style. I believe that my change should be kept. --Skipperdoo32 (talk) 23:13, March 30, 2011 (UTC) (Sorry; the above comment should be under a new topic) --Skipperdoo32 (talk) 23:14, March 30, 2011 (UTC) No words you changed speak of tenketsu. Most Hyūga attack the chakra network without targeting the tenketsu, only a few can target those. Nothing about the way the article is written says that it's all just tenketsu attack. Omnibender - Talk - 23:27, March 30, 2011 (UTC) But that what I was trying to specify; the article had listed attacking the chakra network, "disrupting or diverting" the flow of chakra. This is the description used for when one attacks the tenketsu, not generally for gentle fist style fighting. I was just specifying that, for the article suggested that striking the tenketsu was a common aspect of Gentle Fist. I was under the impression that general attack to the chakra network would account for chakra flow being affected. I'll have to look for the chapters again. Thanks for pointing it out. Omnibender - Talk - 23:46, March 30, 2011 (UTC) hidden technique why this technique can only be used by the hyuga can is this a hidden technique. :Sign your posts. The answer to your question is in the article. This style is about attacking the chakra network, something which requires the Byakugan to see. The term you want to use is hiden, not hidden, and this isn't hiden, it's a kekkei genkai taijutsu style. Omnibender - Talk - 02:58, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Couldn't the Main House techniques like Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin and Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms be considered a Hiden within the Hyuuga clan, itself?--Alexdhamp (talk) 07:01, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Not really, all those techniques were performed by releasing chakra to their tenketsu. --NejiLoverr 6 10:26, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::You're mixing up "hiden" and "just not taught to them"--Cerez365™ 10:55, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::Point taken. >.< --Alexdhamp (talk) 02:16, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Does it really have to be fists? I was just wondering, would it be possible for someone to be able to close or open a tenketsu using something other than their hands? Like, maybe, an elbow or something? Or is it just not possible in any other way? I'm writing something and I'd appreciate the input. Thanks in advance! --Marael (talk) 23:49, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Of course, Hyuga can control all their Tenketsu. The taijutsu fighting style uses their hands though. --Elveonora (talk) 23:50, March 25, 2012 (UTC)